


Bursting at the Seams

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, reader - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: When Tony Stark feels like he has nothing left after he had everything he had gone though an angel comes into his life at just the right moment.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, lovers - Relationship





	Bursting at the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Contains MCU spoilers. Mostly Infinity War.

After years of neglect from his father; Tony Stark doubted that he ever wanted kids of his own, sure he gave the kids nearby, but they weren’t his flesh and blood at the end of the day he didn’t have to care about them if he didn’t want too but he did. He threw money at whatever the kids needed, he put his time towards charities not only was he one of the avengers, but he was also the man who had a heart even though he kept it hidden behind his mask.

Pepper had left him heartbroken; She agreed that she would stay on at Stark Industries until she had found someone much better to take over her role, but Tony had begged and begged to keep her on. She didn’t budge on her answer, it wasn’t his fault that he was such a screw up. He didn’t have any perfect role models in his life to look up to when it comes to moments of the heart.

The dream of Tony Stark being a father pushed further and further back into his mind. When he had heard about the Spiderling, he did he best to show the kid the ropes and keep his Spiderman technique up to date while the kid stayed close to the neighbourhood.

Than he almost lost that thanks to Thanos, sitting up in outer space alone with thoughts of guilt filling him. He wasn’t sure how long he was up there, but he had days of crying,screaming,throwing dirt and of course his mind being filled with uncomfortable thoughts many which tried to convince him to do something drastic.

Now everything seemed relatively normally; Everyone was back, Tony was back on earth. Tony was still haunted from the time he had spent up on a dead planet, memories of everyone dusting away still filled his mind. Tony had attempted to see a therapist before, but his last therapist fall asleep on the job, turns out poor Bruce Banner wasn’t that type of doctor.

Tony had attempted to cut himself off from the team; he had attempted to patch things up with Captain America, but things just didn’t feel right. Everyone knew that Tony just wasn’t the same, he had even pushed Peter Parker away telling the kid to stay with his hot aunt and not to come back. Of course, Peter ignored Tony’s words, he would check in with Mr Stark via text messages or if he just happened to be nearby he would swing in, but Tony had tried to push the kid out.

They were both affected in their own little way; One had dusted away while the other one had felt like he had lost everything.

“Excuse me, Mr Stark”

Tony shook his head as a female’s voice interrupted his train of thought. Not that he wasn’t thinking of anything good; just playback of his time against Thanos. He looked up at the woman, he hadn’t noticed that she had entered his home.

“Sorry” She looked down at her feet.

“What can I help you with?” He wanted to push her out, but he had meet her before, once before briefly at some Stark Industries meeting. He was pretty sure that she worked for the company, but he couldn’t be hundred percent certain.

“Uh,Miss Potts asked me to grab your signature on a few documents”

Tony’s eyes shifted down to the folders in arms. That’s all Pepper wanted him for, signatures. His company meant that Tony needed the final seal of approval which he usually gave without reading.

“Mr Stark are you okay?” She placed the folders down on the kitchen bench, but Tony didn’t respond. How could he? No one would understand what he was going through, Pepper attempted to understand but it had gotten too much for her after he left to fight the planet, she had had enough “Would you like me to make you some coffee?” She asked.

Tony’s hands fumbled with the folders that she had just placed down.

“How would you like it?” She searched the cupboards for clean coffee mugs.

Tony looked up at her; he watched her. He didn’t understand why the woman wouldn’t just leave him alone “Uh…Black…Strong…” He tried to find his words as he watched her rinse out two coffee mugs before turning her attention to the coffee maker.

“Have you eaten today?” She asked as she turned her attention to him.

Tony seemed confused; food? He was supposed to eat food, he couldn’t remember the last time that he had actually eaten. He could remember the last time he had a coffee, that was moments before this woman had entered his own home.

“I can make you something before I leave if you like” She put her attention back on the coffee maker before handing Tony his mug of coffee. She lifted up the other the mug and pressed it to her red painted lips.

Tony half-heartedly smiled as he reached for his mug “I …Uh…would…like…that” He looked back down at the folders “What are these, anyway?”

She shrugged as she began to search through the kitchen for some reasonable looking food.

He kept his grip on his mug as the other hand shuffled through the paperwork.

“When was the last time you did any food shopping?” She asked as she opened up the fridge noting the lack of food that Tony had around his kitchen.

“What’s today?” He asked as he looked up at her.

She turned to face him “The 3rd of August.”

Tony thought for a moment “Uh,well than in that case” He shrugged.

She shook her head “How about you go shower and change and I’ll shout you some lunch.”

Tony smiled a little before standing up to his feet.

“The paperwork can wait, Ms Potts isn’t excepting them back in a hurry anyway”

Tony nodded a little; of course, Pepper wasn’t. She knew Tony better than anyone else did.

\- - -

She rinsed out the coffee mugs as she waited for Tony to make himself presentable for the day; She also rinsed out the other dirty coffee mugs that sat around the kitchen. She didn’t know much about the man, she had heard what the media said about him; She never heard Pepper and Happy say a bad word against Tony but that was different, those two knew him. This woman didn’t.

What she saw was a man who was lonely, a man who was broken. A man who needed someone to lean on. She was just supposed to grab his signature and leave him be, but she couldn’t. Not like this.

She looked up when she smelt a strong smell of man’s deodorant, she smiled as she noticed Tony’s now clean appearance “Better” .

Tony had looked as if he had taken care of his run-down physical state; his goatee was trimmed neatly back; his black hair was gelled back. He had a clean suit on and polished black shoes. This wasn’t the man that she had seen moments ago, the man she saw was someone wearing grease covered clothes, a man who had let his facial hair grow up. A man who had just given up trying to care about his appearance.

“Is there anywhere in particular that you have in mind?” She asked him as she watched him sign the documents that she had brought over.

= = =

She walked alongside Tony; he had kept his head held high as people noticed the billionaire walking down the street, no one had publicly seen Tony Stark or Iron Man in months and this was certainly a shock to the public’s system.

She looked to the man walking next to her “It’s okay” She held his hand as she noticed that he looked as if he wanted to turn and run, he looked as if he was going to have a breakdown any second.

Tony looked down at their hands and smiled “It will be okay” He replied.

She lead him into a café that she frequently dined at. They stood together waiting in line for their turn. Tony kept his gaze on the menu board, being out of his comfort zone had sent his nerves running. He felt her thumb rub circles on the back of hand; that was beginning to comfort him.

“Hey Gary” She smiled as she stepped up to the counter.

“Hey Y/N” He replied, “The usual?”

She nodded before turning her attention to Tony “What would you like?”

Tony looked at the server behind the counter “The lunch special, thanks.” He calmly said. He felt like that was the wrong words to say but he wasn’t sure what else to say.

She paid for the two meals before Gary handed her a table number; She lead Tony to a table outside for them to both enjoy the fresh air that Tony desperately needed. As he took a seat, his hands fumbled with the napkin on the table. He twisted the napkin between his hands using it as his distraction to keep himself from having a public anxiety attack.

“Look at me” She reached for his hands; Tony looked up at her “Just take a deep breath, just listen to my voice.”

Tony did as she instructed, he inhaled and exhaled. He listened to her voice as she tried to calm him down.

“I know that it can be scary but trust me, I will try to help you make it.”

He inhaled and exhaled as he tried to ignore the stares of those around him.

“Just look at me” She whispered as she repeated.

He kept his eyes on her as he inhaled and exhaled. He didn’t understand why a stranger was wanting to help him with whatever his mind was tinkering with.

= = =

Every morning if she wasn’t running late for work, she would pop over to Tony’s house and check in on him. Every night after her shift no matter how exhausted she was, she would pop in and check in on him most night she would cook him dinner while they sat in silence. Neither of them minded the silence but Tony did appreciate her kindness.

He was slowly starting to welcome people back into his life; He didn’t mind when Peter Parker swung by and no longer ignored his phone when it rang. He didn’t force F.R.I.D.A.Y to come up with excuse on why Tony couldn’t answer his door or take phone calls.

He watched as she multi-tasked between reading the notes that were in her hand and cooking dinner for the two of them; he watched as she yawned, she had been pushing herself too much. She wouldn’t get home late at night and would get up early in the morning just for the sake of Tony Stark. It had taken a mental toll on her, she tried to keep her rollercoaster of emotions at bay when she was around him, but she did regularly snap at those who weren’t him.

“Here, let me take over” Tony grabbed the spoon from her hand.

She looked up at Tony “No, it’s okay. I can…”

“I won’t hear it, you’ve been doing so much for me. Let me do something for you, go sit on that lounge and rest your feet.”

She grabbed the paperwork that she had scattered over the kitchen benches “Tony, I can cook…”

“No.Go,sit” He instructed.

She felt defeated as she carried everything over to the lounge room before dropping her paperwork on the coffee table.

Tony had been doing better over the past few weeks; having her in his life had changed him slightly. He was still having his nightmares and those thoughts still surfaced in his mind but with her by his side, he felt like he could conquer his demons. He felt like there was a reason to keep going, he felt like he could go back to being the man that the world knew him as but first he had to make sure that he was mentality prepared to deal with the world. On her days off they walked around the block and if it had gotten too much for him, they would head back. She would never push him out of his comfort zone, but she attempted to get him to take baby steps when he could.

Tony placed two plates down on the kitchen table; he placed two glasses down on the table before pouring out red wine into the glasses. He looked over at the woman on the lounge and smiled. She didn’t ask for anything from him and that felt different.

“Hey,Hun. Dinner’s ready” He called out as he grabbed two sets of cutleries from the kitchen draw. He walked over to her.He noticed how she was leaned back on the lounge, her head slightly titled down, and her eyes closed “Of course” he mumbled to himself as he grabbed the papers off her lap and placed them on the coffee table. He positioned her carefully down to lay down on the lounge before walking out of the room to grab a blanket for her; he draped it over her body.

= = =

She jolted awake when she heard dishes clanking together in the kitchen; She looked at the time on clock on the wall. Her eyes widened “Ms Potts is going to kill me!”

It was 2pm in the afternoon, she had slept since 7pm last night. She had slept most of the day. She jumped up to her feet, she began searching for her handbag and the paperwork that she was working on last night.

“Woah…slow down” Tony called out from the kitchen.

“Ms Potts is going to kill me!” She freaked out.

“No..it’s okay, I rang in and told them that you couldn’t come in today.” Tony reassured her as he wondered closer to her. His hands were covered in bubbles from him attempting to wash up the dishes.

“You what? I don’t ring in. I go in,I ….” She struggled to catch her breath.

He placed his hands on her shoulders “It’s okay, breath. I told Pepper and I explained everything. I didn’t lie for you, I just said the truth. I told them that you would be in next week but right now you needed some rest.”

She looked into his dark eyes and smiled a little “You spoke to Ms Potts?”

Tony nodded “First time that she didn’t want to hang up on me” He smirked.

She turned her attention to his wet hands on her shoulders “You couldn’t have dried them before touching me?”

Tony laughed a little before pulling his hands away from her shoulders “I had Happy grab some clothes for you, there in the bathroom waiting for you.”

She raised an eyebrow “Mr Stark, that’s kinda creepy.”

“Oh, so no more Tony” He joked.

She was enjoying his smile and his laugh; She hadn’t heard or seen either of those since she started helping him through his dark times.

= = =

The two of them were slowly gradually beginning to date, at first, they didn’t realise they had feelings for one and other. They just thought it was because they enjoyed each other’s company. He helped her with any paper work he could or was allowed to help with while She taught him how to open up and learn to trust.

When he was finding a moment, he was stuck with; he would at first struggle with telling her and letting it pile on top of him but now he was more open with calling her name out for help.

The two of them matched each other in ways that they never expected. They weren’t like normal adults in love instead they felt like teens who were embarrassed to share their affection, simple hand holding was something they did the most. Neither of them had made move to kiss and that suited them just fine as they got to know each other in a different light.

She felt Tony’s arms wrap around her waist; His chin rested on her shoulder “You know it’s boring when you don’t pay attention to me”

She smirked “Well maybe……” She tried to find her words as her train of thought muddled with the words she was writing for work.

“Well maybe, what?” he kissed her cheek.

She shifted her head up “You kissed me”

“I kissed your cheek” He replied, “You didn’t like it?”

“Uh…I did” She smiled.

“What about this” Tony turned her to face him; his hands on her cheeks as he gently pressed his lips against her lips.

The second he pulled away; she wanted more. She couldn’t believe it, Tony Stark had kissed her. “I defiantly liked that.”

That was a new step in their relationship, no longer just simple hand holding and arms around the waist; Kissing was now being added to the mix.

Tony had come so far; he was no longer panicking when he stepped outside his house, as long as she was by his side he felt like he could conquer the world when she was at Stark Industries he would take it one step at a time. Tony was slowly starting to make public appearances at various functions, but he would make sure that she was by his side while she tried to keep her profile low, she was fine with being by his side, but she didn’t want the spotlight. She didn’t want the world thinking anything about her.

= = =

Tony respected her wishes and never talked about her publicly even introduced her to the other Avengers and they welcomed the new woman in Tony’s life.

Surprisingly Pepper was okay with Tony’s new-found relationship but had warned Y/N not to get her hopes up, had warned her that being with Tony was complicated and that his relationship would most likely take the backseat even if he thought he was doing the right thing by protecting her.

Pepper had a lot of experience with being in a relationship with Tony and shared advice with Tony’s new-found love. Pepper didn’t treat the woman differently at work instead the two-woman acted as if nothing had changed. Every inches of advice, every inch of warning was soaked in.

But Tony’s new-found love didn’t worry, she didn’t ask Tony to do anything that he wasn’t comfortable with. She didn’t want him to bring her the moon and stars, she didn’t want him to do something that could backfire on him, she just wanted to see him happy and hopefully in a state that Tony would love himself.

The two of them walked down the street; hand in hand. Tony stopped as the jewellery in the window caught his attention.

“Unless it’s for you, I’m not interested” She complained.

Tony looked at the woman by his side “Really? You don’t want something nice around wrist, neck or even finger”

She shook her head “Tony, you know what I want? I just want you. I don’t need diamonds. I don’t need fancy clothes, I just want you and whatever your willing to share with me.”

Tony beamed at that response “God, you’re so perfect” He kissed her lips “Too perfect”

“Only for you” She smirked.

\- - -

Tony chucked the house keys on the coffee table as his girlfriend kicked off her shoes.

“What about kids?” Tony asked as he pulled off his jacket and carefully placed it over the edge of the lounge.

She almost choked on her own breath “kids?”

“Yeah”

She held her shoes in her hands as she looked at him “Tony, we only just started kissing about two weeks ago. We haven’t even had sex. What is going through your mind to want to talk about kids or even marriage.”

“Well how about we…”

“No.” She turned her back before heading up to her bedroom that Tony had created just for her.

“Can we at least talk about it.” Tony called out

“Yes” She responded from down the hall.

The idea of being called a dad had been creeping forward in his mind for few weeks now; The way she interacted with Peter Parker was sweet. When she introduced him to her friends, some of them had kids and seeing the way she interacted with those kids had hit his heart. He wanted to see something like that all the time, he wanted to hear a baby gurgle, he wanted to play a role that he never thought he would be comfortable with.

“Do you really want kids?” She asked as she came back into his view.

Tony shrugged.

“It’s not a shrug thought, Tony. It’s serious.” She admitted as she leaned against the wall “Once the kid is born, do you honestly think that you won’t regret the decision.” She hadn’t thought of having kids, she hadn’t thought of marriage. She had pushed herself towards her career and that suited her just fine. With Tony being part of her life things had certainly changed.

“I won’t regret it.” Tony admitted.

“That means we have to have sex,you know, that right?”

Before the words even left her mouth; Tony had his hands pressed around her waist pulling her close to his body “I might be a bit out of practice but I’m pretty sure I remember how to do everything.”

She rolled her eyes before laughing a little “How about you and I just take it slow. Right now, let’s not worry about kids. If it happens than it happens but right now we are still on training wheels.”

= = =

Tonight, was the first time that she had shared with a bed with Tony, she had spent most nights just sleeping in the room he had for her and that was okay with both of them. As she laid her head on his naked chest, his arms wrapped around her bare waist.

It felt right.

Tony was right when he had said he was out of practice, but he had managed to last three rounds and it had surprised her. He liked the way she called out his name in pleasure, the way they touched each other, the way their sweat mixed together. The way they just synced as they moved. It was perfect to him.

He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes.

\- - -

Night after night, they embraced each other. They used each other in the perfect sense. They intertwined each other in a mess of pure love; they hadn’t brought up the topic of kids again, but it felt like they were secretly trying to have kids even if neither of them were going to admit it.

Their relationship had progressed pretty fast after the first night of sexual contact; In the public eye they were all over each other, hands not only in all the right places but also lips on lips; his words whispered in her ear as she bit her lower lip.

The two of them were defiantly doing better than the first day they had meet.

= = =

She pushed Tony out of the bathroom as she slammed the door in his face; she knelt down in front of the bowl of the toilet as she threw up again for the third time that day.

“Hun, is there anything that I can get you? Do you want me to call in sick for you?” He waited for response.

“DON’T…” She dry retched “YOU…” She began to dry retch again “DARE!” She hated calling in sick, but Tony had been starting to make it had a habit; He would call in for her and tell Pepper that Y/N wouldn’t be making it in. Pepper never dared ask why, the less she knew the better.

Tony listened as the bathroom sink taps ran; he listened to the silence in the bathroom. The door opening had startled him a little.

“I’m going to work” She pushed past him.

Tony was worried about her; She had been like this for a few days but neither of them could figure out why.

\- - - 

While at Stark Industries she had stayed away from the canteen, she had stayed away from anyone that had food; the minute she caught a waft of it, she felt like she was going to be sick. She worked through her lunch break as she tried to not let her thoughts linger for too long.

Her eyes drifted down to the small calendar that sat on her desk. It was now the 1st of December; she shook her head as she forced herself to focus on the computer screen.

\- - -

She had booked a doctor’s appointment behind Tony’s back knowing that if she told him that he would want to be by her side, but she didn’t want that not with all the progress that Tony had made. He was now at point in his life that he could function like everyone else or at least in Stark’s own little way.

She listened to the Doctor’s words; her jaw dropped “You serious?”

The doctor nodded “Your about three weeks along.”

She was pregnant. She was carrying a baby stark. Her hands placed over her stomach; she was going to be a mum and Tony was going to be a dad. How? She knew how but HOW!? She needed a way to figure out how to tell him, would he react the way she thought he would or would he react differently to the way they thought he should.

\- - -

Her head was in the clouds; she tried to listen Tony talk about the latest function that he had to attend, he was talking about how he wanted to talk about her. No, that wasn’t right. She wasn’t actually sure what he was talking about She knew it had something to do with a function, but the longer Tony talked the less she listened.

“Earth to Y/N?” He waved his hand in front of her.

“I’m here” She looked up at him.

“Are you sure? You seem a bit in space”

She looked down at her hands; She knew she had to deal him, after all this was his idea. “Do you want to be a dad?”

Tony paused for a moment as he placed down the suit bag “It is something that I have thought about, why?”

She was scared to find her words.

“Hun tell me.What’s wrong?” He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look up at him as he sat down next to her.

“I’m pregnant.” She bit her lower lip as she blurted out the words.

Tony froze as the words hit him. It had taken a few moments before Tony finally reacted “We’re going to be parents” He placed his hands on her stomach; the biggest smile that Tony could manage, tears of joy were running down his cheeks. Tony Stark was going to be a dad; The thought had finally hit him when his eyes winded his started to panic.

“Tony?” She noticed the way he was beginning to freak out “Breath”

He listened to her voice as his eyes moved to the carpeted floor; The failure of his father trying to raise him filled his mind, Tony began to think that he was going to be a horrible father, he began to think that he was going to end up just like Howard Stark; He thought that he was going to aband the child just like his father did.

“Tell me what your thinking” She had never heard the stories of Tony’s childhood; it was something that he didn’t dare share with her.

“I…” He couldn’t find his words “I…”

She began to gently ran her hand in circles on his back as she tried to sooth him; tried to help him control his anxiety attack.

“I’m not Howard, I’m tony. I won’t end up like him, I won’t do what he did.” Tony managed to say as he breathed.

“You’re not Howard” She repeated “Your Anthony Stark, the man who can do anything that he puts his mind too” She worried about him. She had seen him had panic attacks before but this one seemed different, this one had shut him down completely. This one had cause him to ruin a happy moment for both of them. If she knew this was how he was going to react than she would have kept it a secret for a little longer.

“Tell me about the baby” He looked up at her as he tried to keep his attack at bay.

“The doctor said I’m three weeks along. I’m too early to know the gender but there is defiantly our baby growing in me.”

“You went to an appointment without me?” Tony tried to let her words calm him.

“Sorry but I know what your like.”

“How long have you known for?” Tony asked as he tried to push his father’s failed attempt at being a dad out of his mind.

“I found out this afternoon, Pepper let me have the afternoon off. So, I just went to the doctors and to find out what was going on.”

That had made Tony feel a little better; at least it wasn’t a secret that she had been hiding for too long.

= = =

After days turned into weeks; Tony had asked Pepper to lighten Y/N’s work load, but he kept the pregnancy a secret. Pepper and Tony were at least on civil speaking terms, Tony had attended every doctor’s appointment. He even created several rooms just for the sake of the soon to be born child.

He made sure everything was perfect; he wanted to make sure the child had everything that Tony needed when he was a child. Everything in the baby’s room was the latest child fad though he didn’t have any baby cams,after all that’s what he A.I’s was for. 

Weeks were now turning into months.

Her pregnancy was now defiantly visible; She had to tell Pepper the truth, at first Pepper had felt hurt but didn’t push the young woman away instead Pepper congratulated them and said that if needed be, Pepper would like to have a turn babysitting.

With only days left on the pregnancy; The home was now fully baby proofed, Tony had defiantly done his research making sure that everything was right and safe. The cupboards were stocked with various baby formula’s and various other baby foods. The baby’s room was now done and ready; waiting for the baby to just be added into the room.

Tony’s Iron Man suits were safely kept on locked down in his lab; even his lab was baby proofed.

\- - -

“Alright,we just need you to push one more time”

She adjusted her grip on Tony’s hand; He dealt with the names she had called him, blaming him for what she was currently going through. He didn’t mind; He imagined if his father was in the room when he was born, probably not. The heartless fool probably didn’t even care that Maria was pregnant.

The room filled with screams off the newborn; Tony broke down crying as he watched the nurses bundled up the little screamer. Y/N was exhausted, she never thought giving birth would wear her out this much.

The nurse hand the baby to the mother; She cuddled the child in her arms as Tony looked down.

“It’s a girl” The nurse smiled.

Y/N looked up at Tony “Let’s call her Maria.”

Tony looked at his girlfriend “Serious?” He was speechless.

She nodded; After Tony’s panic attack at the beginning of the pregnancy, he had told her everything about his parents and she believed that Maria, Tony’s mother would have loved to watch her son become a father. The wonderful stories that Tony had told about his mother.

“Maria” He looked down at his daughter and carefully held her little hand.

\- - -

It had taken a few days, but she had finally finished filling out the birth documents for little Maria, she had named the baby not only after Tony’s mother but also after Tony.

Little Maria was given the name of Maria Antonia Stark.

When she revealed to Tony the full name of their little; he felt like he had just been swept up to cloud nine. Not only did he had a little girl but also a little girl named after his mother and himself. He couldn’t believe it.

Tony had one more thing planned; Something that he had been debating with himself since the birth of their child. Maria was now a week old and the little one had her parents wrapped around her tiny little fingers.

Tony carried his daughter down the hall and out to the Y/N who was making dinner for the two adults.

“Oh,Tony…I told you to let her sleep” She complained as she looked at her partner.

“Maria wants to ask you a question” Tony smirked as he adjusted his careful grip on the baby.

“And that is?” She turned her attention back to the food in the pan.

“Just look” Tony spoke.

Y/N sighed and turned around to face both of him; She read the words on Maria’s onesie, she watched as Tony pulled out a ring box from his jeans pocket.

The words on Maria’s white onesie read Will mummy marry daddy?

Y/N almost broke down crying; She couldn’t say no to that. “Of course, I will” she let Tony slip the ring onto her finger as she kissed his lips before kissing’s Maria’s forehead “Now can I get back to this before it burns, and can you please put her back down to sleep.”

Tony laughed a little “Forever the romantic”

“Only for you” She looked down at the sparkly diamond ring that now sat on her finger. She couldn’t believe it.

Tony carried his daughter back up to his room; he had finally gotten the happy ending that he thought he would never have. Tony Stark was now a changed man, he was now a man who not only wanted to improve himself, but he was also a man who wanted to make his daughter proud. He wanted to be the man that his fiancé would be proud of. Tony Stark was the man whose heart was now bursting at the seams.


End file.
